¿Lo que se debe hacer con la magia?
by Amitiel Samantha
Summary: Un científico tan poco crédulo que se cierra en su mundo de números. Y una maga atrapada en su mundo de magia. Tan opuestos, pero tan iguales que están destinados a complementarse... O no.


Créditos:

Personajes: Mashima Hiro, Fairy Tail.

Universo: AU.

Pareja: Gray x Juvia (Gruvia)

Genero: Acción, romance y hetero.

Actualización: 22 de Enero de 2017.

Motivo: Regalo para la Foca Chocoflán, pues.

* * *

1\. Los dos polos opuestos

A lo largo de los siglos, quizá milenios, la magia se volvió una fantasía dando paso a la ciencia como realidad, pero ¿y si ambas son los mismo como no? ¿Si ambas son un conjunto? ¿Y si la coexistencia de ambas es posible y no la supresión una de la otra? Esto puede significar que la magia no es tan surreal, ¿verdad? Solo vive entre las sombras para donde fue expulsada por los escépticos que solo tienen fe en la ciencia, ¿no? Y entre estos escéptico se halla esa persona que solo puede creer en lo que los números le presentan y lo que sus ojos pueden corroborar.

\- ¡Bah! Será una jodida trola que haya un pueblo maldito bajo una intensa e incesante lluvia. – Espetó a su compañero mientras sonreía de una forma muy clara de mofa.

\- ¿Y si no es un trola? Según la carta, menciona que la lluvia cae estando el cielo despejado. – Alzó la carta hacía el más escéptico del laboratorio. Vamos, del laboratorio y del mundo. Podría apostar que no existía nadie más tan descreído en este temario como lo era Gray.

Gray Fullbuster, un físico de lo más suspicaz y nada creyente en lo que no se pudiera demostrar por medio de ecuaciones al menos. Una teoría para este especialista, solo podría considerarse mínimamente valida si los números lo pudiesen corroborar. O sea, la pura ciencia con la cual creció y a la cual se entregó como destino para el resto de su vida. Y mismo así, tendría que averiguar la causa de ese suceso. O si los testimonios de esa carta eran verdaderos. Lo más cierto, es que hubiesen exagerado y solo estuviera lloviendo torrencialmente por algún fenómeno natural pudiendo siendo corroborado por una teoría científica. De todos modos, se vio obligado a embarcar en ese viaje por órdenes superiores. Lógicamente, fue a regañadientes.

No, no en un tiempo diferente al cual se hallaba preparando su equipaje, el agua caía potes en el dichoso pueblo al cual tenía que ir. Y, sí, el cielo estaba despejado tal como pudo comprobar un día después, pero no llegamos a ese día. Aún no. Nos quedamos en un tiempo simultáneo, pero espacio diferente: la ubicación de ese remoto pueblo. Este rodeado de territorio arenoso, digno de un desierto, pero lluvioso, demasiado en lo que correspondía a toda la población. Lo que resultaba mucho más inexplicable.

No tan inexplicable si nos percatáramos de esa presencia. No había modo de reconocer dicha figura por su rostro, toda la cabeza era cubierta por esa bolsa negra de franela, pero no quedó oculta por más tiempo del necesario. Tenían que asegurarse que habían traído el "paquete" correcto. Aunque estaba más que asegurado por la lluvia que era participe del pueblo desde que ese ·encargo· llegó: la maga de la lluvia que estaba bajo maldición; sea dónde sea que estuviera, llovería torrencialmente solo por su mera presencia. Sin embargo, no está de más verle el rostro. Ese semblante sin atisbo de alegría, solo una nefasta expresión tal como les fue dicho.

\- No sabéis qué hacéis. – Juvia escuchó como las risas explotaron a su alrededor.

\- ¿Y quién nos dice? ¿Una chiquilla que solo sabe traer la lluvia por doquier que vaya? El mundo debe abrirse a la magia. Y cuando lo haga, la magia volverá a reinar como antes.

\- ¡Ilusos! – Les escupió las palabras y una bofetada le cayó en el aparente delicado rostro. No tan delicado ya que recuperó la postura de inmediato. No, no era una flor de estufa aunque podría aparentar serlo. – La magia no puede existir en soledad. – Con desafío en la mirada añadió tras morderse la lengua para evitar una mueca de dolor.

\- Eso ya lo sabemos. Por eso, aquí estás tú. Y por eso, logramos que el más escéptico de los científicos viniera aquí debido a los rumores que fueron esparcidos por el mundo. Todo gracias a tu alma maldita. – Otra risotada se hizo sonar por la estancia. Algo que provocó su más indignación, pero no podría actuar para contrarrestar contra el grupo de persona. Tenía sus muñecas envueltas en pulseras que bloqueaban el uso de su magia desde las manos. Por ende, solo pudo contenerse y rogar en silencio para que esa persona, fuese quien fuese, realmente no se asomara por esos lares.

Desgraciadamente, sus ruegos de toda la noche, no hicieron ningún efecto. Gray cruzaba la entrada del pueblo en la mañana siguiente. Y con asombro, pudo corroborar lo que la carta afirmaba: cielo sin nubes y lluvia torrencial. Incluso, un enorme arco iris decoraba el escenario yendo de una extremidad a otra de la población. Como si fuese un arco de una construcción griego-romana, pero en colores bastante densas. Eso no era raro ya que el sol brillaba como si nada. Lo extraño, demasiado para su gusto ya que no tenía una explicación, era esa lluvia sin asomo de una nube siquiera. No, no podría entregarse a una idea tan descabellada que fuese una maldición. Y mucho menos que fuese producto de magia. ¡La magia no existe! ¡Y no daría su brazo a torcer!

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Ni mal se adentró en ese lugar, de casas con los tonos de las paredes más oscuros por el agua que los empapaba sin cansancio, avistó una figura que le cubría el estrecho sendero que había tomado. De delgada estructura, vestes gruesas y azules, una chica a la cual no podría ver el rostro ya que el paraguas lo tapaba, se plantó ante sin más. O eso él cree. No la había visto llegar. La verdad, nunca llegó, estuvo horas esperándolo ahí parada, pero eso no lo hizo saber. – No deberías estar aquí. ¡Vete! – Fue lo único que le hizo saber antes de abandonarlo a su suerte, o no, echándose una carrera que rápido la hizo perder de su vista entre las gotas pesadas de la lluvia.


End file.
